


Caravan

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2004 Videos [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Auction, F/M, M/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-20
Updated: 2004-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: from zero to maybe sorta not zero (eventually)





	Caravan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmurchison](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missmurchison).



Songs by

Thelonius Monk

The Roots

Made for 2004 Vividcon Auction for Miss Murchison

 

 


End file.
